1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for separating a stack from the remaining plurality of stacks placed on a stack feed conveyor when the stacks each including, for example, a multiplicity of blank materials piled one on another are conveyed by means of a stack feed conveyor to a location under a vacuum cup device of a destacker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been not preferrable to place and convey a plurality of stacks on a stack feed conveyor, because it results in continuous conveyance of the plurality of stacks on the conveyor and therefore various troubles tend to occur when attracting and picking up them by means of a vacuum cup.
For this reason, it has so far been employed a method of conveying one stack placed on a stack feed conveyor. However, this method requires a stack to be placed on the stack feed conveyor each time and such an operation is very troublesome.